To Hel And Back
by jayjaybella
Summary: Earth is on the edge of all out war between the supernaturals and the humans. Can an ancient deity with nothing to lose save the planet? Can she gain the trust of the mortals she has sworn to protect? and what about the Viking, who is so interwoven with her bloody past... Eric/OC
1. Part One - Death Of The Family

There has always been gods. Despite the recent turn of humanity towards monotheism, and the habit of ignoring that which they don't understand or proclaiming it an act of god, we deities still exist. Scattered from years of war, torn by loyalties from millennia before and unable to kill ourselves, those of us left roam this plane looking for entertainment.

Many of this group of stragglers have indulged themselves in flesh, food and narcotics, in no particular order; trying to desperately hold onto the adoration they received in their youth. They like to believe that simply by surrounding themselves with simpering mortal fools, they can forget their fall and those of their families that are lost forever. It is not that easy; the loss of an immortal is not only contradictory, but heart breaking. Gut wrenching. Desolation for the rest of your eternity.

I am one of those survivors, the last of my kind. There are many predictions and prophecies that immortals indulge in, but the one concerning my people was entirely true, all except my fate. We ruled Northern Europe and, prior to that, our founders were scattered in other religions and cults before becoming a family. We were the Norse, the Odinsons, we had the hearts of the Vikings in our hands and by Odin did we use them for our doing. We fought and fucked our way through populations, we battled giants and dwarves and dark elves, we were unrestrained and wild, like those who followed our power. Maybe it was our actions that brought our destruction at Ragnarok. We knew it was coming yet we did not act to stop our downfall.

The issue with prophecy is that it is often symbolic. Ragnarok is a key example of this. _The darkness of the Gods._ It was not a prophetic battle of us versus the powers of the dark, protecting our flock with our lives to try and prevent their destruction. No. It was the culmination of our filth, boiling and seething until it engulfed us in war and blinded us of our bonds until we tore each other apart.

My brothers, sisters, mother, father, children, husbands and wives. All those who surrounded my existence. My immortal family. For all our good intentions, our love and hope for what we could do, we fell to the darkness and we died. All but me. I am the last, A relic of what we failed to achieve.

I often think that my survival is our punishment. I will live forever, I am too strong to be killed by another deity and cannot kill myself, so I must live without my family and with the memory of our failures. In any case, their fates are what propelled me on my current course. After several centuries of blood lust and anger, of course.

I am a peace keeper, or I like to think I am anyway. Due to my skills, magick and strength, I am able to help or influence, which ever is needed. After so much destruction and pain, the prevention of those two things is all I can think of. I cannot let more unnecessary wars evolve and boil across the surface of this planet, I cannot.

My name is Hel. I was once the ruler of the dead, a Valkyrie, a mother, a child, a sister. I am now what stands between Earth and destruction.


	2. Part Two - Frozen

_AN: So you know, as I didn't write on the intro chapter, this story is set at the end of season 5 of TB. I'm going to ignore what happens after (probably). Eric and the others will make an appearance this chapter! Also you'll get to actually meet Hel, instead of a monologue again. Let me know what you think! :D_

_Obviously everything to do with TB belongs to HBO and Charleine Harris, and I guess I own this version of Hel that I am creating. J_

After they escaped the Authority HQ, things went from bad to worse. Bill was dead or possessedor both, Jason had run and Tara and Pam had also ducked out. Eric, Nora, Sookie and Jessica were left. And in no position to fight. All were exhausted as the bounds of the possible were being further and further pushed.

They had escaped to the edge of a lake with a small, stony beach. The various survivors were scattered along as they each thought through their own plans and ideas. Nora's mind was already churning over the connection between the Stackhouses and Warlow, what it could mean and how to use it. She had already lost her mind to the Authority once, she would not allow it again. Eric was pacing. The fight and subsequent shock of what had become of Bill was making him restless. More than anything, he wanted to kill something. Or Bill. Sookie and Jessica sat by the edge of the lake, silently consoling each other. Neither had expected the turn of events.

Then Jessica was summoned. The force and intensity of Bills power was now known and it brought with it a tangible sense of fear. How can balance be brought between humans and supes with such extreme power?

The night was a harrowing, bloody blur, resulting in a staking, the breaking of bonds, the ending of alliances. The straggling survivors split. The mortal woman back in her home, the dead king and his daughter in their palace, and the siblings limping back to Shreveport.

* * *

Crossing the car park of Fangtasia at human speed, Eric pulled out keys to the door from his front jean pockets, vaguely surprised that they were still on his person after his time at the Authority. Quickly he unlocked the door and pulled his sister inside behind him, ignoring the prickling feeling that he was being watched.

"Eric, you know this is above both of us. I have no idea how Bill managed to do what he has done, there is nothing in the Bible about channelling Lil-"

Noras words were cut of by Eric's hand round her throat. Slamming her against the wall of the entrance Eric put his face close to hers and squeezed his hand, ignoring her spluttering protestations.

"Listen, dearest sister. You know that book of bullshit inside out. You are going to find out what the _fuck_ is going on. Got it?" He accentuated each word with a shake, banging her head against the wall.

"Y-Yes.. Eric.. Let g-go…" she coughed, glaring at her brother. He grunted and let go, dropping her a few feet due to their height difference, then stormed off to his office, shouting at everyone to leave him alone. Nora slowly got up and dusted herself down. Shaking her head, she smoothed her hair and put her shoulders back before entering Fangtasia. Something's, especially Eric's temper, would never change.

* * *

Eric zipped into his office, slamming the door behind him. This whole business had been a nightmare. Not only what had become of Bill and the threat he presented, but the events that occurred whilst the Authority held him. The torture was fine, and the murders were manageable but _Godric. _ How had he seen him? Eric was trying to put it down to tripping on Lilith's blood but there was something else, something he was trying to ignore. His bond with Godric had stirred when he saw his dead maker, something no amount of drugs could do. Had he some how managed to defy the true death? That was impossible, in his thousand years on this planet he had never seen anything to suggest there was life after death, nothing at all. And yet….

And yet nothing, Eric shook his head and put his face in his hands, slowly sliding down the door until he was in a heap on the floor. Nothing, it was nothing Godric was dead and –

"Who's there?" Eric asked the darkness. He had smelled someone, someone delicious. He still felt like he was being watched, like he had been since their escape. He stood at vampire speed and raised his head, sniffing. Silence, nothing.

Eric stood for long enough to think he was going mad, all these things he was mulling on making him hallucinate until he heard a very faint, tiny exhalation of breath. Too quiet for a human to hear but enough for him to pick up.

"I said, who's there? You do not want to play hide and seek with me…" Eric smirked at the darkness, intimidation usually routed out any trespassers in Fangtasia, as there was usually some pathetic soul looking to throw themselves at him. He was thirsty, maybe this wrong doer could actually help him out. He grinned at this thought. Yes, a meal was what he needed.

"You do not want to eat me, Northman." An amused female voice with a strange lilt spoke from the shadows behind his desk. Quick as a flash Eric ran behind it to catch her, but there was no one, the voice giggled.

"Show yourself, witch." He demanded. The voice giggled again.

"You cannot command me. Though I think I have played long enough." Was the response. Eric raised his eyebrows whilst maintaining a bored composure despite his excitement. He'd never met someone with the power of invisibility before, the current events must be causing people to be less careful. He also guessed his current visitor had been the one giving him the feeling of being followed all evening.

The air seemed to shiver and then, as if pulling back a curtain, there was a woman in front of him. Her skin was chalky white, almost reflective even in the semi darkness. She was tall, lithe and in the prime of youth, and dressed in a fashion that was reminiscent of his life as a human. Dark suede Jodhpur trousers, tightly fitted and laced up the side clad her legs. She was not wearing any shoes but she had high arched feet like a ballerina and dark toenails that didn't seem to be because of paint, but genuinely black in colour. Her fingernails were the same. She also seemed to be wearing a kind of bodice made of similar black suede to her trousers, which was boned with white whale bones. Her arms and shoulders were bare. Around her neck however was an odd necklace. Choker style made up of large, flat beads, it appeared as though it was smouldering. It flickering oranges and yellows and reds, casting shadows off her jaw and collarbones. Her face was oval shaped, with a straight nose and full plump lips, arching dark brows and almost jewel like emerald green eyes. Her hair was very odd though. She was clearly youthful, but her hair was brilliant white, falling in thick waves around her face and reaching down to her elbows. Parts had been braided in a crown like shape. She was beautiful, and Eric thought of several things he could do before eating her.

"Aren't you slightly oddly dressed for the 21st century?" he drawled, slowly moving round the desk. She cocked her head to the side and grinned wolfishly.

"Slightly, I do not approve of the textiles they make now. I stick to what I know."

"Oh? And what do you know? You look like you fell out of the dark ages." Slowly now, Eric thought, I don't want to scare her off before I can glamour her. Oh the things I can do with you…

"So do you Eric Northman, I believe it's two millennia you have seen turn now, is it not?" She replied, shifting her weight onto her back leg and her hands on her hips. Eric stopped in his prowl. How did she know hold old he was? He smiled to cover his shock, lowering his head to appear less threatening.

"What makes you say that, Miss…?" She raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"I know a lot Mr Northman. Have you heard of Shinigami?"

Eric very slightly frowned. An odd curve ball to throw, he thought.

"Of course. Prevalent in Japanese folklore, but they have counterparts in most cultures. The are gods of death." Gods of death indeed, Eric thought, clearly they hadn't met me.

"Yes, correct Mr Northman." She smiled, her teeth dazzling white and beautiful. "But I was thinking specifically about their eyes. If they look at you, they can see you're full name, your date of birth and your death day. I think they based them on me, I don't know whether to be flattered or not." She giggled again before sitting on his desk cross-legged. Now Eric was confused, coming to a complete halt in front of her and looking into her eyes. Clearing his mind, he reached out to hers but there was nothing. It wasn't like a vampire's mind, which is just unsusceptible, but there was _nothing_. Who was this girl? She clearly realised what Eric was trying to do and started to smirk, leaning back on her hands.

"Who are you?" Eric asked softly placing his hands either side of her knees, leaning over her. Perhaps intimidation would get her to stop being so infuriatingly puzzling. It had been a long day. Her smirk grew, and she looked up through her lashes at him. Hmmm, she was something. Maybe I won't kill her…

Suddenly she sat up, reducing the space in-between them until there was only a few centimetres between their noses. She bit down on her bottom lip, making her decision.

"How about, you ask me questions until you can work out who I am. It's a great surprise." She mused, her eyes wandering over his face. Eric however was less amused, reaching his last scraps of patience.

"Listen. You appeared out of thin air un announced in my office and are answering me in riddles. I don't have time for this shit, either tell me what you want or get the fuck. Out. Of. My. Office." He snarled quickly reaching for her neck, hoping to scare an answer out of her.

* * *

As he reached however the air seemed to get thicker and sticky, like he was pushing his hand through treacle. Growling, knowing this was she, _she had appeared out of thin air, _he pushed his hand harder. But he couldn't move forward at all and, a few millimetres from her throat, his hand ceased being able to move. All of him in fact was immobile. Panicking, Erics muscles bunched and flexed but nothing happened, he was totally trapped, only able to move his eyes. He glared at the girl.

Her smirk now dropped to a snarl. Her green eyes seemed to get darker as they blazed back at him.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up. _You do not threaten me. _Do you understand? I could crush you with my little toe. I could burn you inside out, bring you back and do it again. I could leave you like this," she gestured at his person, "frozen in time, until you desiccated. I don't want to do that though, so can I unfreeze you without you trying to throttle me?" she raised an eyebrow.

Eric blinked, trying to convey something to her. He did not like being stuck like this, exposed and vulnerable. Also did she say frozen in time? This girl was crazy, but clearly she was powerful.

She took the blinks as agreement and smiled, flicked her fingers and Eric was suddenly able to move again, nearly falling over due to his coiled muscles. Quickly he moved backwards and leaned against the door, earning a laugh from the girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you Eric, I am here to help you. You and your friends, help you with this current political issue you're facing." Her face was open and friendly as she spoke, Eric nearly believed her if it wasn't for years of distrust.

"How exactly do you think you can help us if you won't even tell me who you are?" He remarked, crossing his arms across his broad chest. She at least had the decency to look sheepish and slightly adjusted her necklace.

"Do you remember your peoples Gods, Eric?" She was looking down, fiddling with a strand of her white hair.

"Of course. Everyone remembers the fairy tales of their childhood." He could see where this was going, but it was ridiculous if he was right.

She smiled in a sad sort of way.

"Yes, I guess with all your years and everything you've seen, that must be how you see them. Whilst there was an obscene amount of artistic license, poets never write things to reality, what if certain elements of your fairy tales were real?" She looked up at him then, those green eyes shining with hope.

Eric couldn't help it. He laughed, and hard.

"You seriously cannot expect me to believe that. Are you saying you are some kind of god, mystery girl?" He guffawed. Her mouth set into a grim line as she nimbly jumped off of his desk and into the middle of the room. Placing a hand over each breast she suddenly began chanting. Eric stopped laughing and stepped forward to stop her, reaching out to shake her or something. She was definitely insane. As he reached however he felt the similar treacle-air feeling he had felt previously and quickly stopped reaching for her. Her voice was multiplying, speaking several ancient languages at the same time, echoing and bouncing off the walls. Eric could hear Persian, Nordic, Celtic to name a few. Suddenly the air shimmered again and the girl in front of him was changing, growing…. Light was pouring from her and Eric had to close his eyes, the chanting reaching its crescendo.

Then there was silence and the only light left was soft. Eric opened his eyes and could not believe what he could see. The girls skin had changed, it looked like it was made of stone now, her hair somehow had melded into a winged helmet made of silver with a strip covering her nose. She wore an intricate breastplate and chainmail skirt, with her legs again clothed in jodhpurs this time with silver leg guards. Her arms were bare apart from guards that extended from her knuckles to her elbows with deathly spikes along the backside of them. But the most astonishing thing was that she had wings. _Wings._ _She had fucking wings._ They were slightly folded in the small room but Eric guessed each one was at least 10 foot in length. They were midnight black but traces of blue and silver ran through them.

Erics jaw dropped. He was actually speechless. The girl smiled coyly, looking down at her hands.

"This is one of my forms. This is the shape I take for war, I believe the mortals called me the Valkyrie, or the war bird later on. Are you familiar with these names?" Her voice was soft like she was coaxing a child out of a hiding place. All Eric could do was nod. She smiled softly back at him.

"Well, they were all me. However this is not my only form. The shape I took earlier is my natural form, the one I was birthed into. You may want to close your eyes again, Eric." She said, placing her hands over her breasts again and began chanting. Eric complied, totally confused by this whole conversation. He couldn't believe twenty minutes ago he had only just arrived home. Once the light faded he opened his eyes, and she was back in her barefooted body. He couldn't help but smile faintly.

"This is my natural form. My Asgardian form if you like." She paused, looking at him to continue. Eric nodded. "this form is the one I chose to associate myself with. The name I hold, the one I was given by my parents." She stopped again.

"My name is Hel. I am the child of Loki and Angrboða. I was the ruler of the dead. I was a Valkyrie. A member of Odins court. I am the last Asgardian." Hel stated this with her head high and her fists balled at her sides, her posture screaming royalty.

"I believe you." Eric breathed.


	3. Part Three - Gateway to Nothing

_"My name is Hel. I am the child of Loki and Angrboða. I was the ruler of the dead. I was a Valkyrie. A member of Odins court. I am the last Asgardian." Hel stated this with her head high and her fists balled at her sides, her posture screaming royalty._

_"I believe you." Eric breathed._

* * *

Hel grinned and shook her head.

"No you don't, not completely. I can see your soul Eric, I know how skeptical you are. It'll take a while before you believe me, let alone trust me." Hel smiled, raising an eyebrow daring him to contradict her. He shrugged and pushed himself off the door, walking over to her. Slowly, thoughtfully, he began to circle her.

"Where do your wings go?" he asked with genuine curiosity. He waved one hand in the air around her back, looking to see if they were just invisible, but his hands met nothing. She laughed again and spun round to face him. It was a tinkling, musical noise, and as she moved her long white hair seemed to float like she was in water.

"That form, my Valkyrie form, is on another plane. The chanting I do causes a shift, my forms swap, essentially. That's what gives me so much power in that form, I'm channeling it from another reality." She explained, like she was reciting a recipe or something equally casual.

"Obviously." Eric smirked, leaning against his desk.

"Obviously." Hel agreed.

"So why did you come here? Why were you following us?" Eric asked, something he had been wondering. Hel slung herself into one of the chairs facing him, her pale feet hanging over the arm.

"Well, my powers and knowledge are incredibly useful for prevent wars, essentially. Slightly ironic seeing as I'm a war bird, but it's true." Hel shrugged. "Anyway, the current situation and the tensions between humans and supernatural creatures is getting out of hand, to the point where I am fearing for the survival of all species involved. I have been on this Earth for longer than you can imagine. Lot's of vested interest to say the least."

"I'm still not sure why you're here though, Hel." Eric replied. _Longer than you can imagine_, how old was she? Eric knew age was a thing of pride amongst vampires, but would it offend if he asked her? He wondered what she'd seen, as he had lived through so much anyone older than himself was someone of interest.

"Well, you have to choose a side don't you? Whilst I know you helped with the Tru Blood factory bombings, I know what side your heart is on. There is too much Godric in you for you to be on the elitist side." Hel replied, really catching Eric's attention.

"You knew Godric? How? He never mentioned goddesses in a thousand years…." Eric said skeptically. Hel bit her bottom lip again, looking slightly guilty.

"Godric and I… we go very _very _far back. He was around before the fall of my family, he was there, and helped, sate my blood lust for nearly 300 years. He is very dear, but my existence is not something that I want all supes to know of. He swore on all he held dear not to tell anyone, not even his progeny, of me. I'm glad he kept his end of the bargain." Hel finished softly, smiling to herself.

"Do you know that he met the true death?" Eric asked. She was acting like he was alive. He guessed if you're as powerful as her you fall out of touch with current events. Hel slowly looked up at him, a lazy smile on her face as she swung her legs.

"Yes." She replied happily.

"But… You're okay with that?" if Hel was so close to his maker why did she talk like he lived, and so nonchalantly? Whenever anyone mentioned Godric was dead Eric wanted to rip their hearts out.

"Of course. The true death doesn't mean you're dead. Ruler of the dead, remember?"

Eric grabbed her hands and span her in the chair so she was facing him. She raised her eyebrows, and her necklace seemed to burn brighter. Eric let go of her hands and did a mocking bow, moving away again.

"Are you saying Godric isn't dead." He stated. He dared to even breathe.

"Yes. How else would you have been able to see him? He couldn't appear if he was truly dead, as you vamps like to say." She calmly responded. Erics eyes widened with disbelief.

"How. Sookie saw him die, and when I saw him I was tripping out of my fucking min. I know he is dead." He spat. This was ridiculous. Eric just wanted to go to bed, he could feel the tug of sunrise.

"If he was dead how did you feel your bond? Even if you were, ahem, _tripping out your fucking mind._" Hel made speech marks in the air when she quoted him. She stood up and walked to Eric, placing her hands on his shoulders and ignoring how he tried to move away.

"I know you think this is all shit, but let me prove what I am and that I want to help you. Let me show you, please? You can leave whenever you want, but give me a chance. Let me show you the good stuff, not just my parlour tricks. Please?" She implored, looking up into his eyes with a hopeful expression. At his frown, she pursed her lips and put her hands on either side of his face.

"Here, I'm not going to kiss you but I can make you feel what I feel, everything I feel right now. Will that persuade you?" Before Eric had a chance to reply she closed her eyes and pressed her hands firmly onto each of his cheeks and it was like there was a whirlwind in his brain. He could feel her love and genuine care for _everything_, not just supes but all the way down to the dirt, her pain at the crimes and wrong doing going on. He could also feel the great tug of the truth, it was like it was made of a thread woven through all that she was thinking, like her mind was inside his. It was incredible. Then, as soon as it started, she pulled her hands away and his mind was calm and his again. Eric let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and opened his eyes, looking back at Hel.

"one shot." He said, and she beamed back.

* * *

"Where we are going is my home, it is where I retreat to when I am not needed. Time doesn't exist there so don't be alarmed if you don't need to eat or sleep. That also means that whenever you decide you have seen enough, and you can leave at any time, when you return it will be the same second you left." Hel was stood with her hands on her hips as if she was about to start a tour.

"If you are tricking me Hel, I'll tear your head off. I know who your father was." Eric stated, folding his arms. Was he really about to venture to another plane of reality? Hel giggled.

"I'd like to see you try Northman. But I'm not tricking you, you'll see that soon." She laughed. "And anyway, even if I was, I know you'd come out of curiosity. 1000 years is long enough to make you want to see if there is anything more." She said serenely. She did have him there. He uncrossed his arms and swung them in front of his body, suddenly unsure of what to do. Hel took this as his sign of being ready.

"Okay, well, I'm going to open the door way now." Hel said, before turning her back to Eric and beginning to chant. Again her voice seemed to split into different languages before the air in front of her shivered like it had before. Hel looked back over her shoulder, green eyes and white teeth flashing with her strange necklace lighting up her features. She winked at Eric before turning back and pulling the air from one side like a heavy curtain revealing a large wooden door.

"I'm impressed." Eric had to admit. Hel grinned again and wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the floor.

"You can look around it if you want, so you know there's nothing on the otherside." She said. Eric quickly moved to the back of the door and there was nothing, you couldn't see anything unless you looked at the door head on. If not, there was nothing. Hel took his pausing of movement as him being satisfied, so she leant against the door, put her hand on the handle and turned.

Hel stepped through the door, her hair whipping in an apparent wind for a moment and then she was gone, the door slamming shut behind her. Eric was alone for the first time in days, except the wooden door hanging in front of him.

In the last 24 hours, he had committed homicide of his own kind, watch a man come back from the dead, seen the same man survive a stake through the heart and a woman claiming to be a goddess and a Valkyrie appear in his office. If not today, when else should he enter an apparent alternate reality?

"Fuck it." Eric muttered, striding to the door, turning the handle and jumping through.

* * *

He had stepped onto what seemed to be a corridor. Instead of walls on either side there were high arches running along a marble walkway, covered in roses and honeysuckle. The walk way continued for about 20 feet, before opening out into a large plaza with a huge water feature of a charging, eight legged horse made of stone with water bubbling round its hooves. At the back of the plaza there was a wide staircase, leading to what looked like a cross between a Mediterranean palace and a Viking lodge. It made of reddish brick, same as the arches, a light beige straw roof and large open windows dotted along the walls. Gauzy curtains fluttered in a wind that Eric could not feel. From his stand point Eric could see several balconies and hear voices drifting down from them. There was no door at the top of the stairs, instead there was no wall behind and Eric could see straight into the lodge. A large hearth was alight, sending golden light out into the plaza. As he took in his surroundings Hel appeared at the entrance of the lodge and quickly skipped down the stairs towards him.

"Excellent you decided to see for yourself! Are you feeling okay? I know the jump can make you queasy but you seem to be holding up fine. Would you like a tour? How about an explanation? Most people ask about the arches.

Yes, Eric was wondering about them. They bordered the path and the plaza up to the lodge, but there seemed to be nothing on the other side of them. It wasn't that it was dark, there was just nothing.

"Theres… nothing…" Eric said, frowning at them. Hel slipped her arm through his and began leading him to the lodge.

"That's right! Their open spaces, portals if you like, but with no set destination. It means I'm not limited, also it means my guests can go back to their homes rather than the other side of the planet, or wherever my set portal may be." She explained. Eric nodded dumb foundedly. Pausing slightly he looked back around at this strange place around him until he felt a small hand on his face. Hel slowly turned him back to face her.

"I know it's a lot. This must be strange, I have to admit the eons I have owned this place I have forgotten how strange it is. But it's okay. Don't worry." She smiled at Eric, and he felt genuinely safe. It was a nice change, and he smiled back.

Hel squeezed his arm and continued. "come on now, let me show you some more." Leading him up the marble stairs and into the light of the lodge.


	4. Part Four - Are You Offering?

_Hello followers! I am so happy to have you, thank you so much for liking my story! I hope you like this next chapter. Also thank you so so much to AxidentlGoddess and Bekah Godric-Northman for reviews, it means so much to me. Anyway new chapter, I don't own True Blood obviously, and Hel is my creation._

* * *

The stairs led straight into a huge hall. Not halls like modern people have, but like a Viking hall, a great hall perhaps. It was probably about the same dimensions as an Olympic swimming pool. The walls looked like wattle and daube but where covered in intricate paintings of events from what Eric new as Mythology. The faces of Thor, Odin, Frigg, Freyja, Loki, Fenrir were staring him down whilst acting out feats of strength and bravery. Each painted scene seemed to run into the next and Eric had a feeling he was looking at the true pasts of his old gods. Whilst he still was sceptical over the term God due to its connotations, he couldn't help but believe what he was seeing. How could he not? This woman beside him, this crippingly beautiful and powerful woman had either caused incredible hallucinations or she was telling the truth. To an extent, Eric caught himself before he became swept up in what he was seeing. Hel had wandered off to a throne like chair, raised on a roughly hewn stone, that along side the wall behind him. Looking around he saw twelve of these thrones, each different, and he suddenly had a jolt of a human memory.

"Are we in Odins hall?" he whispered, whipping around to look at Hel who had resumed the position of having her legs swung over the arm of a chair. She looked up at Eric.

"Yes. Do you like it?" she replied, smiling lazily. Eric quickly ran around the room looking at the different chairs, reading who each one was for. He paused at the largest and most ornate, centred on the back wall of the hall and even higher than the others.

"Is this Odin's?" he breathed. Despite his years, Eric could not help feel his humanity stirring at what he was seeing. _It was real, this place he had worshipped whilst his heart beat was__** real**__._

He hadn't noticed, she moved silently, but Hel had appeared by his side, the same sad smile she kept using on her face. She gently stroked the arm of the chair.

"This was Odin's, yes. From this vantage point," She jumped with inhumane grace onto the back of the chair, balancing on the balls of her bare feet and holding out her arms in a political pose, "The decisions for Midgard were made. The mortals we judged!" She sighed in reverie, and put her arms down. Shrugging she jumped down from the chair and looked up at Eric.

"Odins Hall, Valhalla, whichever. This was once a nest of hope and good intentions. It quickly became a leprous limb, infecting all those present until we became one colossus suppurating wound that leaked sputum over the morals below." She spat, breathing hard through her nose as she stalked towards the hearth at the centre of the room. Eric was taken aback by her vicious words; so far she had seemed unable to even possess malicious intent. Even when she threatened him she seemed like she would not act out her words. Her current state however, Eric could feel her anger like static energy. _Dangerous_. His subconscious whispered too him.

Hel, now infront of the hearth, slowly let out a long breath. The flames briefly spat green sparks, then the fire returned to its previous calm disposition. Hel, apparently, had too turning back around to face Eric who had now approached her. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry. Despite the years, I still have not forgotten the pain. Or the anger." She admitted.

"Hel, pain and anger are my forté." Eric said, making his voice like silk. Hel smirked and raised an eyebrow. She punched him in shoulder softly then linked her arm through his again.

"Come, there is much more to see."

* * *

Eric had been in many opulent palaces, temples, castles and cathedrals across a thousand years, yet never had he seen somewhere like this. Asgard, that was the name of Hel's home, was literally out of this world. After Odin's hall Hel took him to the second floor. Multitudes of rooms for incredibly specific purposes : the map reading room, the map storage room, the mathematical thinking room, the wolf birthing room (Fenrir had insisted, Hel told him), the magickal practice room, the magickal storage room, the book making room, the herbs room, the fertility room, it went on and on, corridor after corridor. Hel excitedly chatted away about different things that had happened in these halls and Eric had to say, he was completely swept up in her stories. Often she would be laughing before she had even told it, her eyes shinning with joy as she spoke. Eric noticed the stories especially focused around Fenrir, whom he remembered being her brother who was also a wolf. Hel seemed to hold him very dear. Eric wondered if he was a werewolf, otherwise how else would she have been able to talk to him to plan such elaborate pranks?

After an exceptionally good story involving the stealing of Odins eyepatch, Hel suddenly stopped talking. Eric, who was still chuckling, looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, I must have been going on and on and on. Are you tired? Time doesn't flow here but the air can be tiresome to process. Did you know you've been breathing?" She asked him. Eric suddenly realised he was. Not the tug of the sun tired, but fatigued. How odd.

"I believe I am, oh Princess of Asgard." He joked with a mock bow. Hel wrinkled her nose.

"Urgh, don't call me that. Come on, we'll go to the next floor. I'll so you your apartment." She bounced up from the couch they were sat on and held out her hand. He smirked at her seductively.

"Oh my Princess, are you propositioning me?" he crooned, taking her soft had in his. Hel jokingly pouted at him.

"Oh Mr Northman, how could I not?" Hel breathed, faking a swoon, bending her back as if fainting very slowly. Though it was obvious she was joking Eric couldn't help but admire how by bending like this, her perfect breasts were pressed closer together in their leather bodice binding and how her delectable her neck looked arched like that. Too quickly she stood back up straight giggling to herself.

"Seriously though, it's quicker if you just hold my hand." She laughed, looking at him.

"Wh-" Eric started, before a bone stattering force seemed to push him threw a straw. He couldn't move, breathe, function, his eyes seemed to be trying to push themselves out of his body when he was suddenly free, and unceremoniously dumped on the floor of a different room. Hel clapped a hand on his back and pulled him onto his feet.

* * *

"Sorry, it feels weird."

"You can say that again. Are my eyes bleeding?" Eric complained. How funny he looked, Hel thought, crying tears of blood and looking all lost and confused in my brothers old bedroom. She couldn't help feel comforted though, for some unknown reason.

"A little bit. D'you need some blood before you sleep?" Hel asked, as Eric began to look around this new room. It was like a very old, very fancy penthouse apartment. They were in a square foyer like room, three of the walls had archways cut out and led to a sitting room, a bedroom and what looked like a swimming pool sized bath. The wall behind them was a huge set of ornate, wooden doors inset with gold and rubies. Eric however was focused on her question. At vampire speed he approached her, stopping inches before her and capturing Hels chin gently in his hand. He couldn't help it, she was like no one he had ever met, her beauty was almost painful and she was clearly powerful beyond his understanding and her blood, _her blood,_ it was flirting with his fangs and his throat, tickling his cilia. It smelled like nothing he could even compare to food or blood he had had previously. In comparision, Sookie Stackhouse smelled like a bag of shit and vomit.

"Are you offering?" he whispered, breathing her in.

"Is Sookie Stackhouse the faerie? I'd like to meet her, I need to ask her something." Hel responded brightly, her eyes meeting his, no hint of a blush at his sudden closeness and the look on his face saying he wanted to eat and/or fuck her. _What?! _How was she not reacting to him and how did she know Sookie?! Who the fuck was this girl?

"This girl is right here, don't be rude Eric. You know, I know I am dis attached from Earth but I think to compare someones smell to a sack of shit and vomit is a bit harsh, even if it was a weird compliment." Hel said, still looking back at him. Eric narrowed his eyes and pulled her face closer to his.

"Are you listening to my thoughts?" he hissed. Hel nodded.

_You can here mine too, if I want you too. _Her voice buzzed through his head. It felt like someone was pouring syrup into his skull. Gently she patted his hand holding her chin and pulled easily out of his grip. Walking around him she waved at various torches on the walls and the sprung into life.

"Is there anyway I can get you to not listen to my thoughts? Because that is fucking creepy and weird." He spat at her, feeling vulnerable – again. Today wasn't his day. She at least looked sorry.

"Yeah. I can't do it that often, it's something I inherited from Father. It takes a lot of energy. Sorry, I was just curious! You looked so passionate and I haven't spoken to people in so long I got carried away with feeling comfortable…" she trailed off and shrugged. Eric scowled in response and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'll leave you to sleep. There's blood in that cupboard. No it's not mine, I don't think you could handle it. Whenever you wake up and want to explore more, just shout for me. I'll hear you." She smiled, leaning against the doors. Fatigue hit Eric like a steam train, all he could do was nod as he stumbled towards the huge bed and flopped down.

"You can join me if you want, I don't bite." He mumbled into the pillow half heartedly, it was very odd to be in a womans house without sleeping with her or eating her, regardless of who she was. Hels laugh tinkled over from the door.

"I bet that's what you say to all the girls. Goodnight Eric, _min prins."_

Eric smiled into the sheets. She called him her prince.


	5. Part Five - Father Said

This chapter is more about Hel than Eric, but it's needed! 3

* * *

_"You can join me if you want, I don't bite." He mumbled into the pillow half heartedly, it was very odd to be in a womans house without sleeping with her or eating her, regardless of who she was. Hels laugh tinkled over from the door. _

_"I bet that's what you say to all the girls. Goodnight Eric, min prins."_

_Eric smiled into the sheets. She called him her prince. _

Hel quietly slipped out of Eric's apartment, letting the door softly close. She couldn't believe how quickly he'd fallen asleep. She often forgot how the air is Asgard made the mortals sluggish. Achilles had once fallen asleep mid sentence at dinner. She smiled whistfully as she slowly made her way down the wide corridor, her pale feet padding along the plush embroidered rug.

Another lost friend. Another misguided hero. _This time it must be different._

Hel reached the door at the other end of the corridor, identical to the one which Eric was behind, and pushed it open. Walking in, she began unlacing her clothing until she was naked and left the rejected articles in a pile at the door. Bringing her hands to her hair she deftly unwound the intricate plaits. She could easily do all this by magic, but her father had taught her not to abuse her powers with menial tasks. _No, do not think of the dead. Do not._ Gathering a breath, Hel sighed in her empty apartment. No decorations to speak of and a Spartan amount of furniture, Hel had removed all that which reminded her of her family from her chamber. It was the only room she had changed since Ragnarok; her only place where her dead family did not watch her. It was not a comforting room.

As a child Hel had never held onto pain. Whilst growing up in a bloody and feuding family did mean that she lost many, she was never bitter. She always lived, rather than just survived. For the most part she still lived, concerning herself with the affairs of those in Midgard to plug the hole. But in her own chamber, when she was truly alone, there was no solace. Everything, everyone, _all of them_, they were all gone. And for them there was no return. The once Viking down the hall was not a comfort but in fact painfully sweet: a long dead subject in the halls of his mortal Gods, the only one left being the Goddess of death whom he never was returned to. She may have laughed at that once.

Hel stood on the balcony shining in the moonlight. Her white hair swirled around her in some unfelt wind that seemed to have been forever stuck in it, and often giving her the appearance of being underwater. Her black nails were digging into her hands as she stared down at the plaza below her as tears slipped out of her emerald eyes.

As Asgard existed out of time, occasionally she would have visitors from her past. Often not for long (as who would want to visit their home after they were dead?), but she had seen many members of her family since she had seen them die. She had seen them, they hadn't seen her: most made such a racket she had enough time to disappear, and let them draw their own conclusions. But this visitor was a stealthy character. A cunning trickster. Hel was shaking.

"Father…" She softly called down, her voice cracking. The figure turned to face her.

Loki was tall and pale like his daughter, with the same eyes. He wore black jodphurs, a golden tunic and an emerald green cloak, shining from the glory days of Asgard. His hair, dark and long, framed his thin face, which was smiling up at his child.

"Hel! My child, come down!" He called jovially, opening his arms slightly to catch her despite her being several floors up from the ground. Hel was frozen in place on the balcony. _Why him. _Loki frowned in annoyance.

"Come on, I don't have all day. I'm in the middle of a very important seduction I'll have you know. Now come down and help me plan!" Loki said curtly, closing his arms. Hel had forgotten his short temper.

Shakily, she used her magic to shift next to him, dressing herself at the same time.

"What have I told you about using your magick menially?" Loki snapped, grasping her upper arm, "Don't waste your gift, child." He added in a softer tone, tapping her nose with a slim finger. In another beat he grinned brightly, pulling her along to Odins Hall.

"So, which d'you think will be best? Im thinking if I go all out then im going to scare her off, she is a giantess after all, so what about maybe you cause some trouble which I can then sto- where is everyone?" Loki brought them both to a halt at the top of the stairs, as he stared around the empty cold hall. He quickly looked at Hel whom he still held by the bicep. She was staring reverently at his face, with tears pouring down her face. He suddenly realised she hadn't said a word. His face shifted to concern as he placed his free hand on his daughters shoulder.

"What happened?" Loki asked gently. Hel moved her hands to his face, running her fingers over his cheekbones and eyebrows, tracing the shapes she had nearly forgotten.

"You died. You all died. Ragnarok. Everyone, but me. You took my army and you locked me away for a millennium to stop me fighting. You're dead father, you're all dead." Hel spluttered. Loki raised his eyebrows, his mouth forming an 'o'.

"I see." Was all he could say.

"So what happens now?" Loki asked. He had gathered from his now slightly traumatised daughter the events that had led to the death of the family, and he had to say, he was right to have chosen to save Hel. Glorious Hel and her undying love for everything. Loki loved his family but if there was to be one, it would always be her. Even Freyja would agree on that.

"I don't know. I've never spoken to any of the others. I hide from them until they get freaked out and leave." Hel said with a shaky laugh.

"You've started talking like a mortal." Loki remarked. Was he supposed to leave? He glanced at his favourite child, wide eyed and shaking, and knew he could not. Could he sojourn here? Could this be the escape around Ragnarok for him?

"There's no one else to talk to, Father. The South Americans killed themselves years ago, and they were the only others worth spending time with." Hel answered, to stunned at his presence to sound remotely petulant.

Loki could see the change in her. She was harder, she was a valkyerie even in her Asgard form now, she had become a real war bird from all this death. He could almost smell the blood she had shed on her, but also that she had saved.

"Darling child, why do you care so deeply for Midgard now? I know you tended them before and you must miss us, but why are you so devout?" He gently took her face in his hands to brush away the tears that were still pouring. Her perfect face twisted into a grimance.

"Because they are all that is left! The other realms fell apart and would tear me to shreds rather than listen! Because Midgard is littered with half-breed children that must be protected and I am the only one left, so I am the head of the family! If I do not love them then who will?!" Hel cried desperately. Loki knew what he must do now, for this shell that once was his glorious child.

"Then love them Hel. I can see it in your eyes, the pain and the resentment and the loathing. You cannot hide from me. As your Father," He stopped to put a finger to her lips and stop her protests, "As your Father I command you to let go of the weight of our family. You will still love us, but you will love again. Do you understand, Hel?" he spoke softly, whispering magick into her brain to make her more complaint. If everything Hel said was true then she was the last protector of the mass of offspring left by their family, and she was the only one who could guide them. Perhaps she could shape them into another family for herself, a second generation. Loki coaxed the brain of his child into his, to fill it with his thoughts.

Hel shook her head feebly.

"Father… please don't do this… I need you…" She mumbled, her eyes boaring into his. Loki pulled her to his chest, gathering up her silken hair in his fists.

"I know child, but I need you too. I need you to be my burning star again. Please my love, let me do this for you.." Loki continued stroking her hair, forcing her into the magickal slumber he was casting. Feeling her weight heavily pushing against him, he gently moved quickly to her chambers, his feet knowing the way.

"Glorious Hel, you are the best of all of us…"


End file.
